Prince and Princess
by Fr3Ya-cHaN
Summary: Pertualangan Mikan sebagai putri yang hilang akhirnya berakhir di sini. Bagaimana nasibnya?
1. Prolog

**PROLOG**

Pada zaman dahulu, di dimensi dunia lain tepatnya, terdapat sebuah dunia yang bernama Achivera. Di situ, terdapat 5 kerajaan yang memerintah. Kerajaan Sakura, Kerajaan Hyuuga, Kerajaan Imai, Kerajaan Nogi dan Kerajaan Shouda. Letak-letak kerajaan itu berbentuk bintang segilima.

Kerajaan Sakura merupakan kerajaan terbesar dan terkuat di antara 5 kerajaan. Letaknya kalau dilihat dari atas, berada di bagian atas bintang itu. Bernama Sakura karena di sana terdapat banyak pohon Sakura. Kerajaan yang paling suka menyelenggarakan festival dan kontes menyanyi. Di kerajaan ini, setiap orang akan diajarkan tata krama seperti di Jepang. Di sini banyak terdapat jenis-jenis alice.

Kerajaan Hyuuga merupakan kerajaan kedua terkuat dan terbesar di antara 5 kerajaan. Letaknya kalau dilihat dari atas, berada di bagian kiri tengah bintang itu. Kerajaan yang paling kental kebangsawanannya dan nomor satu kalau soal pakaian ala bangsawan. Kebanyakan di kerajaan ini, orang-orang mempunyai fire alice.

Kerajaan Imai merupakan kerajaan ketiga terkuat dan terbesar di antara 5 kerajaan. Letaknya kalu dilihat dari atas, berada di bagian kanan tengah bintang itu. Kerajaan ini sering dijuluki "Gudang Teknologi" karena selalu menciptakan alat-alat teknologi yang modern dan lengkap. Kebanyakan di kerajaan ini, orang-orang mempunyai technology alice.

Kerajaan Nogi merupakan kerajaan keempat terbesar dan terkuat di antara 5 kerajaan. Letaknya kalau dilihat dari atas, berada di bagian kiri bawah bintang itu. Kerajaan ini terletak di dekat laut dan mempunyai aquarium terbesar di dunia itu. Kebanyakan orang-orang di sini berambut pirang.

Kerajaan Shouda merupakan kerajaan kelima terbesar dan terkuat di antara 5 kerajaan. Letaknya kalau dilihat dari atas, berada di bagian kanan bawah bintang itu. Kerajaan yang paling banyak mempunyai hewan. Kebanyakan orang-orang di sini mempunyai alice yang berhubungan dengan binatang.

Katanya Raja Yukihara dari Kerajaan Sakura dan Raja Kuro dari Kerajaan Hyuuga bersahabat baik dan berjanji akan menikahkan putra dan putri kedua mereka. Tetapi ada suatu kejadian di mana semua mimpi itu hancur.

Putri kedua Kerajaan Sakura itu menghilang saat berumur 5 tahun. Saat itu, dia sedang mengejar kelinci dan terjatuh ke dalam sungai. Semua angkatan laut, darat, udara dan para rakyat serta raja dan ratu telah mencari-cari putri itu. Tapi, putri itu tidak pernah ditemukan.

Sebenarnya putri itu masih hidup. Dia diselamatkan oleh sepasang suami istri. Tetapi sayangnya dia kehilangan ingatannya.


	2. Chapter 1 She is The Princess!

**Fr3Ya-cHaN : Baiklah, fanfic ini aku buat atas permintaan maafku kepada kalian karena Love Story tidak selesai dan He is my WHAT! Endingnya kecepetan**

**Natsume : Memang bodoh sih!**

**Fr3Ya-cHaN : Ukh! (JLEB!)**

**Hotaru : Mana ada orang yang ceritanya terlalu kecepetan sampai jadi 3 chapter doang dan ga-je gitu**

**Fr3Ya-cHaN : Ukh! (JLEB!)**

**Mikan : Hotaru! Natsume! Kalian tidak boleh begitu kepada Fr3Ya-cHaN! Dia sudah berusaha semampunya untuk membuat cerita ini!**

**Fr3Ya-cHaN : Mikan…(berlinang air mata)**

**Mikan : Tapi kenapa ceritanya berdasarkan novelmu, "Prince and Princess", judulnya juga sama, apa kamu tidak punya bakat?**

**Fr3Ya-cHaN : (DUARR!! Petir menyambar-nyambar) (berlari ke pojokan dan mengeluarkan aura gelap di sekelilingnya) Aku memang bodoh, dungu, sombong, gak punya otak, gak bisa matematika dan fisika, gak ada ide buat fanfic, gak punya bakat (diulang-ulang terus)**

**Yuu : Mikan-chan, seharusnya kamu bertanyanya. "Apa kamu tidak ada ide?" begitu**

**Mikan : Eh!**

**Natsume : Dasar bodoh!**

**Hotaru : Sementara author lagi merengek-rengek kayak orang bodoh di sana. Kita mulai saja ceritanya.**

_Tidak ada yang namanya kebetulan di dunia ini._

_Semuanya sudah ditentukan oleh takdir_

_-Yuuko, XXX Holic by Clamp_

**Prince and Princess**

**Chapter 1 She is the Princess!**

Seperti biasa, pagi yang cerah. Tanda hari akan baik. Seorang gadis berambut coklat keemasan menguap dan merangkak keluar dari ranjangnya. Dia mengambil haduk dan sikat gigi dan berjalan masuk ke kamar mandi. Gadis itu memakai kemeja berwarna hitam dan rok berwarna biru. Di kemeja bagian kiri dada itu terdapat lambang Alice Academy. Tempat bersekolahnya para rakyat, bangsawan sampai pangeran dan putri dari 5 kerajaan yang terletak di pusat dunia Archivera.

"Pagi Okaa-san, Otou-san," katanya lalu duduk di kursi kayu meja makan. " Pagi Mikan, tumben kau bangun cepat!" kata wanita berambut hitam dan bermata hijau itu sambil menyerahkan piring berisi nasi kepada Mikan yang hanya tersenyum. Dia adalah Susanna

"Pagi Mikan, ingat sesuatu hari ini?" tanya laki-laki berambut hitam dan bermata biru, Genovania itu sambil menaruh koran yang dibacanya. "Belum Otou-san, maafkan aku.." ujar Mikan lesu. Laki-laki itu memegang pundak Mikan, "Tidak apa-apa Mikan. Suatu saat kau pasti mengingat semuanya". Mikan menggangguk ceria.

Mikan berlari ke stasiun kereta dengan langkah cepat. Dia membeli tiket dan segera memasuki kereta jurusan Alice Academy. Banyak anak-anak yang berseragam seperti dia.

_**Di sekolah…..**_

"Mikan, ohayo!" sapa cewek berambut keriting sepunggung pink dan bermata biru. Dia adalah Anna Umenomiya dari Kerajaan Sakura. "Ohayo Anna-chan!" sapa Mikan balik. "Ohayo Mikan-chan! Mau dengar apa yang sedang kami bicarakan?" tanya cewek berambut biru lurus sepunggung dan bermata biru.

"Memangnya apa?" tanya Mikan sambil mengencangkan ikat rambutnya (dia dikuncir dua). "Kau tahu katanya pangeran kedua dari Kerajaan Hyuuga, pangeran dari Kerajaan Nogi dan putri dari Kerajaan Imai akan pulang dalam waktu seminggu ini dari Kerajaan Shouda!" kata Anna

"Kerajaannya Permy?" tanya Mikan lagi. Tiba-tiba dia merasa ada aura membunuh di belakangnya. "Mi-ka-n, namaku bukan Permy tapi Sumire Shouda!! Jangan pernah menyebutku begitu lagi!" teriak cewek berambut pendek lurus di bawahnya keriting dengan warna seperti rumput laut dan sama dengan warna matanya

"Iya iya, putri Sumire.." dengus Mikan kesal. Sumire tambah merasa kesal dan baru saja mau membentak Mikan sebelum bel berbunyi. _'Save by the bell' _ pikir Mikan.

_**Istirahat…**_

Mikan sedang menyantap bekalnya dengan tenang di bawah pohon Sakura sebelum ada suara yang berteriak, "MMIIKKAAANNNNNNNN~~!!"

Mikan menoleh dan langsung mendapat pelukan yang amat sangat erat dari senpainya alias Tsubasa Sakura. Cowok berambut hitam dengan mata biru dan tato bintang yang ada di bawah mata kirinya itu memeluk Mikan amat sangat erat sampai Mikan tidak bisa bernafas.

"Ya-Yang Mu-Mulia… sa-saya tid-ak bisa berna-nafas..!" kata Mikan terbata-bata. Tsubasa melepaskan pelukannya. "Mikan, sudah kubilang panggil aku Tsubasa-senpai!"

"Baiklah, Tsubasa-senpai" kata Mikan sambil tersenyum. "Oh iya! Mikan, ini buatmu!" kata Tsubasa sambil menyodorkan sebuah boneka beruang.

"_Onii-chan, lihat apa yang aku dapat! Boneka beruang dari Kaname-nii!" seru anak perempuan sambil menggendong bonekanya ke hadapan anak cowok yang mirip dengan Tsubasa._

"Ini kepunyaan adikku yang menghilang. Dia mendapatkannya dari Kaname," kata Tsubasa menjelaskan sementara Mikan hanya menatap boneka beruang itu.

"_Kau tahu, aku memberikan namanya…"_

"Adikku menamakannya-"

"…_Bear!"_

"Bear.." potong Mikan. "Eh, Mikan kau tahu dari mana?" tanya Tsubasa kaget. "Um, hanya menebak! Tadi aku sempat melihat bayangan ada anak perempuan yang mirip aku sedang menunjukkan boneka ke anak laki-laki yang mirip dengan Tsubasa-senpai dan dia memberitahu kalau namanya Bear. Hehe" jawab Mikan

"Mikan aku mau ke rumahmu sekarang juga!" kata Tsubasa dengan muka serius setelah berdiam diri selama beberapa menit. "Eh?". Tsubasa segera menarik Mikan dan menuntunnya dengan kasar ke mobil. "Tsubasa-senpai, kita masih sekolah!" protes Mikan saat di dalam mobil. Tsubasa hanya berdiam diri dan Mikan langsung tutup mulut.

"Okaa-san!" seru Mikan sambil memasuki rumah. Susanna muncul dari balik dapur, "Mikan kenapa kau-! Ya-Yang Mulia! Maafkan atas ketidaksopanan saya!" seru Susanna sambil membungkuk.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk itu, apa benar Mikan adalah anak anda?" tanya Tsubasa cepat. Muka Susanna mendadak berubah pucat dan dia berbisik, "Mari ikut saya….."

"Dulu…" Susanna memulai ceritanya.

FLASHBACK

_Susanna sedang mencuci baju sebelum dia melihat seorang anak perempuan hanyut di sungai. Dengan cepat, dia segera berenang dan berlari ke rumahnya sambil menggendong anak itu. "Geovania! Geovania!" serunya_

_Geovania muncul dan baru mau bertanya ada apa tapi langsung berseru panik, "Siapa anak itu dan apa yang terjadi Susanna?!". "Tidak ada waktu untuk itu, yang penting kita selamatkan nyawanya!" sergah Susanna cepat._

_Geovania menekan dada anak itu dan air menyembur dari mulutnya. Setelah 5 kali dilakukan, nafas anak itu terdengar. Susanna segera mengganti baju anak itu._

_Beberapa menit kemudian, dia sadar. "Geovania! Anak ini sadar!" seru Susanna. Geovania mendekatinya dan bertanya, "Kau tidak apa-apa, nak?"._

"_Kalian siapa? Aku di mana?" tanya anak itu lemah. "Jangan takut! Kami menemukanmu di sungai, apa kau ingat siapa orang tuamu? Kami bisa langsung mengantarmu pulang" kata Susanna lembut_

"…_.tidak tahu"_

"_Eh?"_

"_Aku tidak ingat apa-apa…."_

"_Namamu! Apa kau ingat namamu?!"_

"_Ya….namaku Mikan"_

END OF FLASHBACK

"Sejak saat itu, kami mengganggapnya seperti anak kami sendiri" kata Susanna mengakhiri cerita itu. Muka Tsubasa tampak tegang. "Bi-Bisa kau perlihatkan gaun yang dipakai Mikan saat kau melihatnya?"

Susanna menggangguk dan masuk ke kamar. Dia keluar sambil membawa sehelai gaun berwarna kuning dengan motif jeruk dan sakura di ujung gaunnya. "I-Ini! Gaun yang dipakai saat adikku menghilang! Ini gaun yang dibuat hanya oleh Okaa-san!" seru Tsubasa. Dia melihat ke arah Mikan dan berlari memeluknya dengan erat.

"Tsu-Tsubasa-senpai?!" seru Mikan kaget. "Mikan….kaulah putri Kerajaan Sakura yang hilang itu."

**Fr3Ya-cHaN : Baiklah selesai! Omong-omong, makasih buat Checo Lazzo yang udah pertama kali nge-riview dan Hazel and Crimson yang begitu semangat pengen baca chapter ini!**

**Mikan : Ya, makasih!**

**Fr3Ya-cHaN : Mulai chapter 2, aku dan saudara-saudaraku akan menggantikan Mikan dkk untuk bagian percakapan! Jika kalian penasaran, silakan lihat profile-ku dan jangan lupa "SAUDARA ANGKAT" ya!**

**Mikan : Be-benarkah siapa mereka?!**

**Hotaru : Oh, ini gambarnya, ya! Ada 7 orang salah satunya Fr3Ya-cHaN. Ada cewek yang lagi ngerangkul pundak Fr3Ya-cHaN trus ada co- (dibekep sama Fr3Ya-cHan dan gambarnya diambil)**

**Fr3Ya-cHaN : Please review!**

**Hotaru : LMMPHHKASKNNNN AHU HODOH! (lepaskan aku bodoh!)**


	3. Chapter 2 The Princess Rerturn!

**Fr3Ya-cHaN : Hai minna……..**

**Anthony : Dede kok madesu gitu sih?**

**Ray : Tau! Yang boleh madesu itu cuma aku doang!**

**Christian : Setuju!**

**Michael : Gyaa! Lihat deh, lihat deh! Gue masuk fanfic lho~**

**Jennifer : Lu narsis banget! Oh ya, Michael! Mataharinya gimana?**

**Michael : Shine on me! (masang pose ternasis)**

**Anthony : Back to the topic, kenapa dede masang tampang madesu gitu?**

**Adryan : Ton, sekalian back to the laptop!**

**Michael : Ngapain lu di sini? Pergi lu! (nendang Adryan)**

**Fr3Ya-cHaN : review….**

**Semuanya : Review? (ngelihat ke review)**

**Fr3Ya-cHaN : Cuma 5!**

**Michael : Gitu doang!**

**Fr3Ya-cHaN : (ngeluarin aura menakutkan dan melihat ke arah ke Michael) 'Gitu doang!' ! Gitu kata lu! Tau gak sih seberapa pentingnya itu buat gue!**

**Michael : Gak usah teriak-teriak dong, sekertaris!**

**Fr3Ya-cHaN : Apa! Dasar WaKeKe! (Wakil Ketua Kelas)**

**Michael : Wa!Keke, ya! Keke lu diapanggil!**

**Kezia : Hah, manggil aku?**

**Fr3Ya-cHaN : Nggak jadi, Ke! (Kezia pergi) Apaan sih lu ini! Gue bilang 'WaKeKe' atau Wakil Ketua Kelas bukan 'Wa! Keke!' mentang-mentang Kezia dipanggilnya Keke dan 'KeKe' itu artinya Ketua Kelas!**

**Michael : Nggak ada bedanya tau! Lagipula Keke emang Ketua Kelas!**

**Fr3Ya-cHaN : Jangkung!**

**Michael : Pendek**

**Fr3Ya-cHaN : Tinggiku nggak pendek! Normal tau, lu-nya aja yang tingginya 180-an padahal baru kelas 7! Tiang listrik!**

**Anthony : Sementara pertengkaran mereka berlanjut, silakan anda membaca ceritanya!**

"_Bukankah hal yang paling indah itu bertemu dengan keluarga?"_

**Prince and Princess**

**Chapter 2 The Princess Return to her Kingdom**

"Bohong" hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Mikan setelah apa yang dikatakan oleh Tsubasa. "Aku tidak bohong, Mikan! Namamu sama seperti adikku yang hilang, kau tahu nama boneka pemberian Kaname padahal sedikit yang tahu dan gaun yang dipakai olehmu saat kau ditemukan oleh Susanna-san sama dengan gaun yang dibuat oleh Okaa-san! Kau putri Kerajaan Sakura, Mikan!" kata Tsubasa serius.

"Tidak, aku-" belum sempat Mikan menyelesaikan kata-katanya, dia terserang sakit kepala yang hebat. Yang terakhir dilihatnya hanyalah wajah Tsubasa dan Susanna yang panik sebelum terjerumus ke dalam kegelapan.

"_Mikan," panggil sebuah suara. Terlihat Mikan yang yang berumur 4 tahun menoleh. Mukanya langsung berseri-seri, "Onii-chan!" serunya. Terlihat Tsubasa berumur 7 tahun menghampiri Mikan._

"_Lihat, siapa yang datang!" katanya senang. Dari belakang Tsubasa muncul anak laki-laki berumur 7 tahun, berambut coklat dan bermata coklat yang warnanya mirip seperti warna Mikan. "Kaname-nii!" seru Mikan sambil memeluk Kaname._

_Kaname tersenyum dan mengelus rambut Mikan dengan lembut, "Ayo kita main, Kaname-nii!" ajak Mikan. Mereka bertiga berjalan tanpa menyadari ada seorang anak laki-laki berumur 4 tahun dan berambut hitam dan bermata merah crimson melihat ke arah mereka. Dia memakai topeng kucing hitam_

_Mikan berhenti dan menoleh ke arah anak laki-laki itu. Mikan tersenyum dan berkata, "Ayo ikut,.....-kun!"_

"Anak laki-laki itu siapa?" gumam Mikan sambil membuka matanya. Yang langsung dilihat adalah wajah Tsubasa yang kaget. "Mikan!"

Mikan duduk dan melihat ke arah Tsubasa, "Onii-chan," Mata Tsubasa terbuka lebar "walaupun aku masih belum pulih ingatanku, apa kau mau menerimaku?"

Tsubasa menggangguk seraya memeluk Mikan sementara air mata membasahi pipi Tsubasa. "Ya, Mikan"

~Prince and Princess~

"Benarkah itu, Serina?" tanya seorang wanita memakai gaun indah dan duduk di kursi megah. Dia berambut coklat keemasan sebahu dan mata yang berwarna sama dengan rambutnya. Dia seperti Mikan saat dewasa, dia adalah Yuka Sakura, ratu Kerajaan Sakura

"Ya, Yang Mulia. Saya mendengarnya langsung dari Pangeran Tsubasa," kata seorang wanita muda cantik berambut pirang dan bermata coklat itu. Dia adalah Serina, kepala pelayan di Kerajaan Sakura

"Kalau begitu, cepat kau beritahukan ke semua kerajaan kalau putri yang hilang telah ditemukan!" perintah Yuka. Serina membungkuk dan berkata, "Baik Yang Mulia"

"_Mikan, akhirnya kau ditemukan!"_ pikir Yuka setelah Serina pergi dan sebutir air mata mengalir di pipinya.

~Prince and Princess~

"Aku akan langsung bertemu dengan Okaa-san dan Otou-san?" tanya Mikan terkejut begitu mendengar hal itu dari Tsubasa. Mereka berada di mobil dalam perjalanan ke Kerajaan Sakura.

"Ya, kau juga akan bertemu dengan Youichi!" jawab Tsubasa sambil tersenyum. Mikan bingung, "Youichi?". Tsubasa menggangguk mantap, "Youichi adalah adikmu yang berbeda dua tahun denganmu"

Mulut mikan membentuk 'o' dan melihat ke arah jendela lagi. _"Otou-san, Okaa-san dan Youichi, ya? Terlalu cepat tapi….apa mereka bisa menerima diriku yang masih hilang ingatan ini?" _pikir Mikan dan perlahan-lahan mulai tertidur.

"_Otou-san! Okaa-san!" seru Mikan riang sambil berlari ke arah dua orang dewasa. "Ada apa, Mikan?" tanya laki-laki berambut abu-abu dan bermata biru itu. Dia adalah Yukihara Sakura, raja Kerajaan Sakura._

"_Saat aku besar nanti, aku ingin menjadi ratu seperti Okaa-san!" seru Mikan riang. Yukihara dan Yuka tersenyum._

"_Mikan," kata Yuka "jika kau ingin menjadi ratu, kau harus menemukan orang yang akan menjadi raja seperti_ _Otaou-san ini"_

"_Kenapa?"_

"_Karena kau membutuhkan orang itu. Percayalah, suatu saat kau pasti akan menemukannya!" jawab Otou-san. "Sebenarnya dia sedang datang ke sini" tambahnya_

"_Ha, siapa?" tanya Mikan sambil berbalik. Saat dia melihat anak laki-laki itu, mukanya langsung berubah ceria. "Na-"_

Mata Mikan langsung terbuka oleh guncangan tangan Tsubasa. "Sudah sampai, Mikan!" katanya. Mikan menggangguk dan berpikir tentang mimpi tadi, _"Lagi-lagi mimpi itu. Sebenarnya anak laki-laki itu siapa?"_

Tsubasa dan Mikan melangkah masuk ke dalam istana. Beribu pelayan laki-laki dan perempuan berjejer membungkuk. "Selamat datang, Tsubasa-ojiisama dan Mikan-himesama" kata mereka serempak.

Di ujung barisan itu berdirilah Serina. Dia membungkuk dan berkata, "Selamat datang Tsubasa-ojiisama, Mikan-himesama". "Terima kasih, Serina" jawab Tsubasa balik

"Mikan, ini adalah Serina, kepala pelayan Kerajaan Sakura" kata Tsubasa memperkenalkan. Mikan membungkuk dan berkata, "Senang berkenalan denganmu, Serina-san"

"Senang berkenalan dengan anda juga, Mikan-himesama. Ojii-sama, anda harus berganti pakaian sementara Mikan-himesama, anda akan berganti baju dan berdandan layaknya putri. Silakan ikut saya" kata Serina dan mulai berjalan sementara Mikan mengikutinya dari belakang.

Mikan masuk ke sebuah kamar yang amat sangat megah. (A/N : Silakan bayangkan sendiri, ok?). "Mikan-himesama, sebentar lagi akan ada orang yang mendandani anda. Silakan tunggu" kata Serina. Mikan menggangguk dan Serina pun pergi.

-SKIP TIME-

Mikan menarik nafas panjang di depan sebuah pintu yang besar. Dia memakai gaun berwarna jingga dengan bros bunga sakura di tengahnya. Dia memakai _high heels_ berwarna jingga dan rambutnya digerai.

"Tenang saja, Mikan" Tsubasa berdiri di sebelahnya. Dia memakai kemeja putih dengan jas berwarna biru gelap dan celana panjang hitam. Mikan tersenyum gugup. Perlahan pintu dibuka dan tampaklah dua orang sedang duduk di dua kursi mewah di tengah ruangan itu.

Mereka adalah Yukihara Sakura dan Yuka Sakura. Kira-kira dua meter dari mereka, Tsubasa dan Mikan memberi hormat. Yuka bangkit dan berjalan cepat ke arah Mikan dan langsung memeluknya. Matanya mulai meneteskan air mata.

"Mikan," katanya sambil memegang pipi Mikan untuk melihat muka anaknya yang telah lama hilang itu dengan jelas. "Okaa-san," bisik Mikan dan memeluknya lagi. Kali ini, Mikan mulai meneteskan air mata.

Sementara itu, Yukihara berjalan ke arah mereka. Mikan dan Yuka melepas satu sama lain. Mikan langsung memeluk ayahnya itu sambil terisak, "Otou-san!". "Ya, Mikan" balasnya sambil tersenyum "Otou-san di sini, Mikan. Tenanglah,".

Mikan menggangguk kecil dan pelukan itu berlangsung lagi sebelum sebuah suara menghentikan mereka, "Otou-san, Okaa-san, sampai kapan kalian mau begitu?".

Mikan berbalik dan mendapati cowok berambut abu-abu dan bermata emerald melihat ke arah mereka. "Ah, Youichi!" kata Tsubasa "Mikan, ini Youichi, adikmu yang berbeda dua tahun darimu. Youichi, ini Mikan, kakakmu yang berbeda dua tahun darimu" ujar Yuka memperkenalkan mereka masing-masing.

Mikan dan Youichi bertatapan lama sekali. Baru Mikan membuka mulut untuk berbicara tapi langsung dipotong oleh Youichi, "Suka"

Mikan, Tsubasa, Yuka dan Yukihara langsung bengong nggak karuan. "Aku suka Mikan-nee! Mikan-nee harus menikah dengan **Onii-san**!" ujar Youichi berapi-api tapi mukanya memasang ekspresi datar.

"Tentu saja, Youichi! Mikan memang bertunangan dengan **dia**, kok!" kata Yukihara sementara Mikan masih saja kebingungan. "Benarkah? Itu bagus!" seru Youichi. Mikan masih bingung.

"Ya ya, sebenarnya nggak rela juga, sih! Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Adikku tersayang sudah keburu ditunangankan dengan '**kuro neko**' itu atau '**fire caster**' itu!" kata Tsubasa mendesah. "Anu," akhirnya Mikan berbicara, "Maksud kalian siapa? Onii-san? Kuro Neko? Fire Caster?" Mikan bingung setengah mati dan ingin mengetahui siapa **dia** yang mereka maksud.

"Mikan, perlahan kau akan ingat siapa **dia** itu, karena itu percayalah!" kata Yuka lembut.

**Fr3Ya-cHaN : Thanks buat para review yang sudah meng-riview cerita ini!**

_**HazZel and CriMson, Nurika-chan, Ran Ishibazaki dan **__**Ka Hime Shiseiten.**_

**Terutama untuk HazZel and CriMson atas idenya!**

**Baiklah, karena UUB sudah datang dua hari lagi terpaksa aku bakalan tidak akan update kira-kira sampai bulan Juni! Hmm, ke mana mereka semua? (melihat sekeliling)**

**Jennifer : ….Graminae, Iso-apa?...(ngelihat ke arah buku Biologi)**

**Ray : Hmmmm…(ngelihat ke arah kertas yang lagi diterangin Anthony)**

**Michael : Hmmm……(sama seperti Ray)**

**Anthony : ….karena itu pakai rumus Pyhtagoras, jadinya segini lalu…(nerangin matematika)**

**Nathania : …..**今年，我初中二年级**..(belajar Mandarin)**

**Christian : ….alva-nya 200 lalu…(belajar Fisika)**

**Fr3Ya-cHaN : Tunggu! Aku mau belajar juga! Please review! (berlari ke arah mereka)**


	4. Chapter 3 The New Student

**Fr3Ya-cHaN : YAY! UUB selesai juga! (lompat-lompat kayak orang gila)**

**Readers : Selamat! Ngomong-ngomong….mana saudara ANGKAT-mu itu?**

**Fr3Ya-cHaN : Oh mereka! (menarik tirai yang entah kapan sudah ada di belakang dirinya dan tampaklah! 5 orang yang berada di depan komputer + laptop masing-masing dan Arina yang ada di tempat tidur)**

**Fr3Ya-cHaN : Yup! Jennifer-nee lagi main FB, Ray-nii lagi main PB sambil terkantuk-kantuk, Michael-niisan yang lagi main FB juga, Anthony-niisama yang lagi main FB juga, Nia atau Arina yang lagi tidur dan Christian yang lagi main PB juga!**

**Readers : Oh…..**

**Fr3Ya-cHaN : Baiklah, ayo kita mulai!**

"_It's a promise, right? That you will never forget about me"_

_-Fr3Ya-cHaN_

**Prince and Princess**

**Chapter 3 The New Student**

Mikan terbangun oleh suara burung-burung berkicau. Dia melihat ke sekelilingnya. Saat ini, dia sedang duduk di queen size bed dengan selimut berwarna jingga. Dia memakai gaun tidur berwarna putih.

Gadis itu mendesah, _'Sekarang aku menjadi putri ya…'_. Mikan bangun dan segera mandi lalu memakai seragamnya.

TOK! TOK! Terdengar pintu diketuk

"Hime-sama, anda ditunggu untuk sarapan bersama," terdengar suara Serina di balik pintu. Mikan membuka pintu itu dan tersenyum, "Terima kasih, Serina-san!"

Mikan berjalan dan menyapa para pelayan yang sedang bekerja di koridor istana. Akhirnya, dia sampai dan membuka pintu ruang makan itu dan duduk di sebelah Tsubasa.

"Selamat pagi, Mikan" kata Tsubasa sambil tersenyum.

"Selamat pagi, sweetheart" kata Yukihara dan Yuka bersamaan

"Selamat pagi, Onee-chan" kata Youichi terkantuk-kantuk.

"Selamat pagi, semuanya!" balas Mikan. Dia mulai memakan sarapannya sambil bertanya, "Okaa-san, bolehkah aku menjenguk Susanna-kaasan hari ini?". Yuka tersenyum dan menggangguk.

"Mikan, ayo kita pergi," kata Tsubasa seraya bangkit dari kursinya yang diikuti oleh Mikan dan Youichi. "Kami pergi dulu!" seru mereka bertiga serempak.

-SKIP TIME-

Mikan membuka pintu kelasnya dan berseru, "Selamat pagi!". Serempak, para murid yang adalah rakyat biasa memberi hormat dan berkata, "Selamat pagi, Mikan-hime". Mikan yang entah kenapa merasa kesal karena diperlakukan seperti putri padahal kemarin mereka bersikap seperti biasa-biasa!

"CUKUP!" teriaknya. "Jangan perlakukan aku seperti putri! Walaupun aku putri ataupun tidak, aku adalah aku! Aku tetap Mikan yang selama ini kalian kenal! Jadi jangan perlakukan aku seperti putri!" lanjutnya sambil masih berteriak dan ngos-ngosan. Maklum, baru kali ini teriak kencang-kencang.

Tiba-tiba seisi kelas tertawa keras bahkan ada yang sampai guling-guling di lantai. "Itu baru Mikan!" ujar semuanya sambil tertawa. Melihat semuanya tertawa, Mikan yang nggak tahan akhirnya ikut tertawa juga.

"Tapi Mikan," kata Sumire "aku nggak tahu kalau kamu adalah putri sama sepertiku, kenapa nggak dari dulu kamu kasih tahu?"

"Permy, kamu ini ya~" kata Kokoro Yume atau singkatnya Koko. Rambutnya berwarna pirang keemasan dan warna matanya hampir sama seperti rambutnya. Dia adalah teman masa kecil Sumire. (A/N : Mereka semua mempunyai alice lho~)

"Kalau Mikan tahu dirinya adalah putri, pasti sudah dari dulu dia balik ke kerajaannya. Dia itu…," Koko mulai membaca pikiran Mikan dan terbelalak kaget "….hilang ingatan? Mikan kau hilang ingatan?"

"Ya, begitulah," Mikan tersenyum pahit. Anna menepuk bahu Mikan dan berkata, "Suatu saat kau pasti akan mengingatnya kembali, Mikan-chan!". Mikan menggangguk dan tersenyum. Pintu terbuka dan tampaklah laki-laki memakai baju pink _girly_, dan celana panjang hitam. Rambutnya berwarna pirang agak keriting terulur sampai bahu dan matanya yang berwarna biru menatap senang para muridnya.

Bergegas para murid duduk di bangku masing-masing. "Ohayo, minna!" sapa laki-laki itu yang adalah Narumi Anjou, wali kelas Mikan. "Ohayo, Narumi-sensei!" jawab para murid.

"Seperti yang kalian ketahui, ada tiga orang murid yang tidak asing lagi bagi kalian! Mereka baru saja kembali dari urusan mereka selama setahun sehingga mereka melewati masa-masa kelas satu SMP mereka! Namun, karena kalian sekarang sudah kelas dua SMP dan atas kepintaran mereka bertiga itu sehingga mereka bisa meng-skip kelas satu dan loncat ke kelas dua seperti seharusnya, mari kita sambut ketiga orang itu!" seru Narumi panjang lebar dan non-stop sehingga harus membuat mereka memutar otak untuk mencerna apa yang baru dikatakannya

Pintu terbuka dan tampaklah tiga orang berjalan ke depan kelas. Yang pertama adalah perempuan dengan rambut sebahu berwarna hitam dan matanya yang berwarna ungu memelototinya seisi kelas sehingga satu kelas ketakutan. Wajahnya yang cantik menunjukkan non-ekspresi. Tapi hanya dua kata untuk gadis ini, **'Gorgeus'** dan **'Ice Queen'**

"Namaku Hotaru Imai, anak kedua dan putri dari Kerajaan Imai. Aliceku Invention. Satu, kau orang bodoh dan jangan berani mendekatiku. Kedua, buat aku kesal dan aku akan memerasmu" kata gadis itu. Tambah satu kata, **'Blackmailer'**

Yang kedua, adalah pemuda berambut pirang dan bermata biru laut sehingga cewek-cewek terpesona. Dia membawa kelinci putih di lengannya. "Halo, namaku Ruka Nogi, anak bungsu dan pangeran kedua dari Kerajaan Nogi. Aliceku Animal Pheromone. Salam kenal," katanya sambil tersenyum. **'Prince Charming'** telah datang!

Yang ketiga adalah pemuda berambut hitam dan bermata merah crimson dan membuat beberapa anak cewek mimisan bahkan pingsan, bangun lalu pingsan lagi. "Natsume Hyuuga, anak sulung dan pangeran dari Kerajaan Hyuuga. Alice Fire" ujarnya pendek. **'Hottie Fire Caster'** telah datang!

"Mikan?" ujar Hotaru tiba-tiba dan pandangannya terarah pada tokoh utama kita ini. Dia berlari kecil dan sampai tepat di sebelah kursi Mikan dan langsung memeluknya. Mikan yang bingung harus bereaksi apa, hanya terpaku.

"Mikan, aku rindu padamu," ujar gadis yang memeluk Mikan itu. Koko yang membaca pikiran Mikan yang tadinya blank mulai berkata, " 'Gadis ini siapa? Aku tidak mengenalnya!' begitu pikiran Mikan"

Hotaru melepaskan pelukannya dan melihat ke arah Mikan dengan tatapan 'apa-itu-benar-?', Mikan menggangguk dan langsung terkena tembakan Baka Gun.

"A-Apa?" seru Mikan. "Apa maksudmu kau tidak mengenalku?" tanya Hotaru. "Dia kehilangan ingatannya!" seru Sumire.

Hening. Benar-benar hening. Mikan melirik ke arah depan kelas, Narumi yang hanya diam, Ruka yang shock sampai tidak sadar sudah menjatuhkan kelincinya, dan Natsume yang menatap tajam ke arahnya.

Serius, sebenarnya ada apa hari ini?

**Fr3Ya-cHaN : Akhirnya selesai juga!**

**Michael : Lu gimana sih? Kerjain hari Jumat tapi baru selesai sekarang, hari Rabu!**

**Fr3Ya-cHaN : Namanya juga kepingin main! Dan lagi, aku nggak langsung bisa nge-update gara-gara mama nyembunyiin kabel internet gara-gara cici lagi UUB, huh! Anyway, please R&R!**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	5. Chapter 4 He is My Fiance!

**Fr3Ya-cHaN : Yay! Rapot dibagikan dan aku lulus! Main~! –langsung buka internet dan bermaksud untuk melarikan diri dari kewajibannya untuk meneruskan fanfic ini-**

**Christian : -nangkap Fr3Ya-cHaN- Fanfic-nya bagaimana?**

**Fr3Ya-cHaN : Kan bisa nunggu! –berusaha melepaskan diri-**

**Christian : Nggak boleh! Mumpung kamu ada niat tadi, sekarang kerjain! –memelototi dengan tatapan membunuh-**

**Fr3Ya-cHaN : Iya, iya!**

**Jennifer : Selamat membaca!**

**Christian : -mengawasi Fr3Ya-cHaN untuk mencegah dia main dan tidak menulis fanfic ini-**

"_Walaupun jiwa kehilangan ingatannya, tubuh tidak"_

_-Yuuko, XXX Holic by Clamp_

**Prince and Princess**

**Chapter 4: He is my Fiance?**

"Hilang ingatan?" kata Hotaru akhirnya setelah lama terdiam.

_BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA_

Ruka langsung menarik Hotaru untuk membuatnya berhenti menembaki Mikan. "Hotaru, hentikan!"

"Lepaskan aku, Ruka! Akan kubuat dia pingsan biar dia ingat siapa aku!" balas Hotaru sambil berteriak. Baru Mikan, yang sudah berkurang rasa sakitnya, mau membalas tetapi berhenti begitu melihat sebulir air mata mengalir di pipi orang yang menembaki dirinya dari tadi.

Begitu melihat Hotaru menangis, rasa sakit melanda di hati Mikan. Dan lagi-lagi, beberapa bayangan melintas di benak Mikan.

_FLASHBACK_

_Mikan sedang menangis tersedu-sedu dan di depannya ada seorang anak perempuan berambut hitam dan bermata ungu dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi dan lutut yang berdarah memperhatikan Mikan._

"_Kenapa kau menangis, Mikan?" tanya anak perempuan berumur 4 tahun itu. "Ha-Habis! -hiks- Ho-Hotaru -hiks- terluka karena aku….!" Jawab Mikan._

"_BA-KA! Aku yang memang mau menolongmu, kok! Jangan pernah menangis lagi, Mikan! Kau lebih cocok kalau tersenyum!" jawab Hotaru sambil tersenyum. Melihat Hotaru tersenyum, Mikan menghapus air matanya dan ikut tersenyum._

_FLASHBACK_

"I-tu Hotaru?" bisik Mikan kecil sebelum tenggelam dalam kegelapan

~Prince and Princess~

Mikan perlahan membuka matanya dan menangkap langit-langit berwarna putih. "Sudah bangun, ya?" kata suara laki-laki.

Mikan melihat ke arah kirinya dan mendapati cowok berumur 18 tahun, berambut biru gelap (?), bermata ungu dan memaki kacamata melihta ke arahnya. "Kau siapa? Ini di mana?" tanya Mikan

"Tenanglah," jawab cowok itu "Namaku Subaru Imai, kakak dari Hotaru. Ini di rumah sakit, tadi kau pingsan karena reaksi dari gejala 'ingatan'-mu. Boleh tahu apa yang kau lihat?"

Mata Mikan menatap langit-langit "Aku melihat diriku yang dulu sedang bersama anak perempuan yang mirip dengan Hotaru"

"…..Istirahatlah, kau boleh kembali saat istirahat" ujar Subaru setelah lama terdiam. Mata Mikan perlahan-lahan menutup dan tertidur. Setelah memastikan Mikan tidur, Subaru beranjak keluar kamar.

"Bagaimana?" tanya adiknya itu. "Dia sudah memulai mengingat dirimu, bersabar saja, Hotaru" jawab Subaru sambil mengelus kepala Hotaru dengan sayang.

~Prince and Princess~

"Mikan-chan, kau sudah kembali!" seru Nonoko saat Mikan kembali. Anna dan Nonoko segera memeluk Mikan. "Anna, Nonoko, berat!" ucap Mikan. Anna dan Nonoko cengengesan nggak penting.

"Ah, Mikan! Kau sudah kembali!" seru Sumire yang….sedang melayani Natsume dengan cewek-cewek di sekelilingnya. "Permy, apa yang kau lakukan di kursiku?" tanya Mikan heran.

"Ah, begini, Natsume-sama duduk di sebelahmu Mikan, jadi aku duduk di sini!" seru Sumire lagi sambil memeluk lengan Natsume dengan manja tapi langsung mendapat semburan api di ujung rambutnya itu.

"Mi-Mikan! Gunakan Nufflication Alice-mu! Cepat!" teriak Sumire panik. Mikan mendesah, dan api itu hilang dari rambut Sumire. "Terima kasih dan sebagai hadiahnya, kau kuberikan pendaftaran gratis untuk masuk ke 'FANS-CLUB NATSUME AND RUKA'!" seru Sumire sambil menyerahkan formulir pendaftaran

_BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA_

"Permy, Ruka itu tunanganku jadi jangan macam-macam!" kata Hotaru sambil memelototi Sumire lalu kembali ke penemuannya. "Permy, aku tidak mau. Terima kasih." kata Mikan dan berbalik pergi.

"Mikan-chan, kau mau ke mana?" tanya Yuu Tobita, sang ketua kelas atau Iinchou. Dia berambut pirang gelap dan bermata coklat juga memakai kacamata. "Aku mau ke Tsubasa-ni-"

Ucapan Mikan terpotong karena pintu kelas dibuka dengan keras oleh orang yang tadinya mau Mikan temui yaitu Tsubasa yang sekarang tengah berlari ke arah Mikan dan! Gol! Dia memeluk Mikan! (Ray : Kok jadi kayak main bola ya?)

"Mikan! Kau tidak apa-apa? Kudengar kau pingsan! Kepalamu tidak apa-apa? Kau masih ingat siapa aku, kan?" tanya Tsubasa sambil mengoncang-goncangkan bahu Mikan.

BLETAK!

Kepala Tsubasa dipukul oleh gadis yang seumuran Tsubasa, berambut dan bermata pink gelap. "Aduh, apa-apaan Misaki?" keluh Tsubasa

"Apa-apaan! Kamu yang apa-apaan! Kamu itu pangeran, Tsubasa! Mana ada pangeran yang lari-lari kayak dikejar setan dari rumah sakit ke sini!" bentak Misaki. "Halo, namaku Misaki Nogi, putri dan anak kedua Kerajaan Nogi, salam kenal!" katanya ke Mikan.

"Onee-sama?" kata Ruka entah-dari-mana. Misaki berbalik dan berlari dan! Gol! Kali ini Misaki yang memeluk Ruka! (Ray : Ini fanfic atau mau main bola, sih?) "Padahal tadi kau sendiri yang bilang.." keluh Tsubasa karena perlakuan Misaki.

Tsubasa melihat ke belakang Ruka dan mendapati Natsume yang tengah memelototi dirinya. "Ho, kau sudah pulang ya, **'Fire Caster'**," kata Tsubasa dingin.

"Berisik, **'Shadow Freak'**" balas Natsume. Terjadilah perang saling memelototi antara Natsume Hyuuga dan Tsubasa Sakura. Mikan yang menyadari kata-kata '**Fire Caster'** di akhir kata Tsubasa, mau menanyakan apa maksudnya tapi tidak sempat karena sekali lagi pintu terbuka dan tampaklah cowok yang super duper imut! Youichi Sakura!

"Onee-sama!" seru Youichi gembira tapi ekspresinya datar. **(A/N : Maaf, ada kesalahan! Semua anggota keluarga kerajaan akan memanggil anggota keluarga satu sama lain yang lebih tua dengan akhiran '-sama' seperti, 'Otou-sama','Onii-sama')**

Dia langsung berlari kecil dan memeluk Mikan. "Youichi?" tanya sebuah sura yang tidak lain adalah Natsume. "Onii-sama!" katanya dan langsung menghampiri Natsume.

"Mikan-neesama! Ini **Onii-sama **yang bertunangan dan akan menikah denganmu nanti!" seru Youichi riang.

"EH?"

**Fr3Ya-cHaN : Selesai!**

**Christian : Selesai katamu? Kau kerjakan hari Jumat tapi baru selesai hari Senin!**

**Fr3Ya-cHaN : Ye! Aku 'kan banyak urusan! Please review!**

**Ray : Ini fanfic atau main bola sih?**


	6. Really SORRY!

REALLY SORRY!

Dengan ini, Fr3Ya-cHaN akan HIATUS untuk sementara waktu dikarenakan dia mengalami kecelakaan kemarin, jam setengah enam sore saat tengah membuang sampah. Dia TERPELESET air hujan di teras belakang karena atapnya sedikit bocor. Akibat kejadian itu, dia terjatuh dengan pantat mendarat duluan sehingga daerah di dekat tulang ekor menjadi sakit dan dia tidak bisa bergerak untuk sementara waktu.

Dia tidak bisa bergerak karena walaupun dia diam, tubuhnya akan terasa sakit sehingga dia terpaksa berbaring di tempat tidur di rumahnya.

Komentar-komentar :

Jennifer : "Ya ampun, Freya! Kok kamu bisa seceroboh itu!"

Ray : "Freya, kasihan sekali dirimu"

Michael : "Gua tahu lu itu bego, tapi gua gak nyangka lu bakalan sebego ini!"

Anthony : "Malangnya nasibmu, dede. Tuhan menyertaimu. Amin."

Nathania/Arisa : "Ya ampun, Freya! Lu gak apa-apa, kan?"

Christian : "Gua gak tahu harus ngomong apa, Freya. Cepat sembuh, ya!"

Fr3ya-cHaN's Mother : "Ya ampun! Mama 'kan udah bilang, jangan pernah lewat teras belakang kalau lagi hujan! Lihat kamu! Aduh, tulang ekor! Kamu ngerti bahayanya gak sih?"

Onel, Fr3Ya-cHaN's REAL Big Sister : "Kenapa gua punya adik seceroboh ini?"

Oudin, Fr3Ya-cHaN's REAL Little Sister : "Ya ampun, cici! Kasihan kasihan kasihan! Nintendo DS-nya aku yang main ya!"

Leo, Fr3Ya-cHaN's cousin : "Emangnya sakit, ya? –pukul pantat Fr3Ya-cHaN yang jelas-jelas lagi sakit dan mendengar Fr3Ya-cHaN menjerit dan menangis- Ternyata sakit"


	7. Chapter 5 That Time

**Fr3Ya-cHaN : Yoho! Halo semuanya! Fr3Ya-cHaN balik lagi!**

**Michael : Iya, gara-gara abis 'kecelakaan kecil' –dijitak sama Fr3Ya-cHaN-**

**Fr3Ya-cHaN : Haha….pokoknya selamat membaca!**

"_Tell me why,_

_You're so hard to forget.."_

_-David Archuleta, A Little To Not Over You_

**Prince and Princess**

**Chapter 5 :That Time  
**

"_Mikan-neesama! Ini __**Onii-sama **__yang bertunangan dan akan menikah denganmu nanti!"_

"_Ini __**Onii-sama **__yang bertunangan dan akan menikah denganmu nanti!"_

"…_yang bertunangan dan akan menikah denganmu nanti!"_

Kata-kata Youichi terus terulang di benak Mikan. Sebelum akhirnya, gadis itu mengeluarkan teriakan yang membuat kaget seluruh sekolah.

Bahkan sampai, Kepala Sekolah Bagian SMP atau Hii-sama yang sedang meminum teh menjadi tersedak hingga tebatuk-batuk, Narumi yang sedang memakai make-up jadi tercoreng berantakan dan Subaru yang sedang memberikan obat kepada anak kecil jadi terjatuh obatnya, padahal untuk membuat obat itu saja sudah susah payah –butuh waktu 3 jam- dan sudah waktunya anak ini minum obat.

Dan tentu saja membuat satu sekolah menjadi tuli karena teriakannya.

"Nggak mungkin! Mimpi apa aku semalam! Aku masih kecil, nggak mau menikah!" jerit Mikan histeris.

Tsubasa berteriak setuju, "Benar! Mikan masih terlalu kecil untuk menikah!". Dan entah kenapa, kakak beradik (bodoh) itu memegang bendera 'KAMI MENOLAK PERJODOHAN INI!'. Eh? Dari mana bendera itu muncul? Itu salah satu dari 7 misteri cerita ini.

_BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA_

Tembakan dari sang Hotaru Imai membuat kakak beradik (bodoh) itu terhempas ke lantai. "Kau terlalu kekanak-kanakan, Tsubasa. Lagipula, pertunangan ini sudah diputuskan sejak mereka belum lahir dan mereka tidak harus menikah sekarang." ujar Misaki sambil mengela napas.

"Tapi, Misaki-senpai!" keluh Mikan cemberut. "Aku, 'kan nggak mau menikah sama orang yang tidak aku kenal!"

…..

Kalau saja ada orang yang pandangan matanya bukan terarah pada Mikan tapi ke Natsume, orang itu akan melihat bahwa raut muka Natsume berubah, dan disadari oleh Ruka yang duduk di sebelahnya itu. Baru saja Ruka mau mengeluarkan kata-kata, tapi langsung dipotong oleh sahabatnya sendiri.

"Berisik, polkadot"

…

3…..

2…

1….

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA! ME-MESUM!" jerit Mikan (lagi). Tentu saja tidak digubris oleh Natsume yang berjalan keluar kelas diikuti oleh sahabatnya, Ruka.

_BAKA BAKA BAKA_

"Mikan, kau ini bodoh, bego atau tolol?" kata Hotaru agak kesal. "Kau masih belum mengingatnya juga, bodoh. Kau itu dan Natsume dulu…..amat akrab". Hotaru menatap sepasang mata terbelalak milik orang yang baru tadi dia tembaki

~Prince and Princess~

"Natsume!" seru Ruka sambil berusaha mengejar pemuda itu. "Nat-"

DANG!

Natsume membenturkan kepalan tangannya ke tembok di sebelah kirinya. Ia menunduk sehingga tidak terlihat wajahnya tapi, Ruka –yang sudah bersahabatan dengannya dari kecil- itu tahu, kalau di muka sahabatnya itu ada perasaan marah dan sakit hati hanya dengan menatap punggungnya saja.

"Ruka, sampai kapan dia akan begini? Kapan dia akan mengingatku?" tanya pemuda itu setengah berteriak dengan nada yang ditahan untuk tidak meledak.

"Natsume" ucap Ruka simpati melihat sahabatnya bersender di tembok. _Padahal, _pikir Ruka, _Sakura sudah merubah Natsume sejak __**'waktu itu'**_

Ya, sejak _'__**waktu itu**__'_

**Fr3Ya-cHaN : Hehe, sori kalau chapter-nya pendek! R&R!**


	8. Chapter 6 The Promise

**Fr3Ya-cHaN : Hello, I'm back! Thanks for your review all, kusebarkan foto-foto Natsume ke semuanya!**

**Readers : Kya! Kya! –berebutan ambil-**

**Christian : Weits, depannya bahasa Inggris kok belakangnya jadi Indonesia sih. Hmmm….ada yang nggak beres nih –masang pose dektektif lagi mikir-**

**Ray : Ah! Bertele-tele amat sih! Mending tidur!**

**Jennifer : Anthony, ambilin minum gua! –duduk di kursi singgasana-**

**Anthony : Ah, males! Tapi daripada ntar dibunuh, gua ambil deh!**

**Jennifer : Haha, bagus! Michael, pijitin pundak gua!**

**Michael : Iih, siapa juga yang mau! –kabur-**

**Jennifer : Eh, kabur! Bodo ah! Dan Freya…..-ngelihat ke arah Fr3Ya-cHaN sambil menyeringgai-**

**Fr3Ya-cHaN : …I-Iya? –sweatdrop- -lari-**

**Jennifer : -ngejar Fr3Ya-cHaN-**

**Arina : Ahaha, selamat membaca!**

"_I promise that I will always be with you, so that you won't feel lonely"_

_-Mikan Sakura, Prince and Princess fanfic by Fr3Ya-cHaN_

**Prince and Princess**

**Chapter 6 : That Promise**

"_Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?" ujar Mikan kecil sambil menyulurkan payung kepada seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam dan bermata merah crimson yang tengah menangis. Di belakang mereka, terdapat pohon Sakura yang bunganya tengah berguguran ditambah dengan hujan dari langit._

GASP!

Mikan langsung terduduk di ranjangnya sambil menarik napas. Dia memegang keningya sambil berpikir, _'Anak laki-laki itu lagi, siapa sebenarnya dia? Dia mirip sekali dengan Natsume….apa itu! Tunggu, sejak kapan aku memanggil dia dengan sebutan Natsume?_

"Arrgh! Pasti itu kembarannya! Ya, tidak mungkin anak itu adalah pemuda itu!" seru Mikan

"Anak itu? Siapa pemuda itu?"

Mikan tersentak kaget dan perlahan-lahan menengok ke belakang dan mendapati adikknya sedang berdiri di ambang pintu. Youichi sudah lengkap dengan seragamnya.

"Jadi, apa Onee-sama memikirkan Natsume-niisama?" tanya Youichi penuh harap. Semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi Mikan. "Ti-Tidak kok! Siapa juga yang mau memikirkan dia!" elaknya

"Yah, sayang sekali," keluh Youichi "Kita akan mulai sarapan, lebih baik Onee-sama segera turun."

Begitu Youichi menutup pintu, mikan segera mandi dan cepat-cepat memakai seragamnya lalu turun. Dia menyapa anggota keluarganya masing-masing dan mulai melahap sarapannya.

"Tahu tidak?" kata Youichi tiba-tiba "Mikan-neesama sudah memikirkan cowok, lho!". Tiga orang yang sedang makan bersama Youichi dan Mikan menatap ke arah Mikan. Di wajah mereka tertulis sekali kata 'Bukan-Natsume-?' dan tentu saja, Mikan yang memerah karena malu –perbuatannya ketahuan dan semua orang menatapnya– hanya bisa terpaku diam.

_Bad Luck, Mikan_

~Prince and Princess~

Pelajaran sedang dimulai tetapi pikiran Mikan terbang entah ke mana. Padahal sekarang, kelasnya sedang mengikuti pelajaran matematika oleh Jinno-sensei, guru tergalak yang mempunyai Thunder Alice. Apa yang Mikan pikirkan sampai dia berani-beraninya berbuat begitu dan tidak takut kalau tiba-tiba ditanyai pertanyaan oleh Jinno-sensei yang tidak mungkin dia jawab karena dia paling payah dalam matematika?

Bukan, Mikan sedang tidak memikirkan Justin Bieber seperti yang dilakukan oleh Jennifer Reniel, ataupun perasaan ingin tidur di ranjang yang empuk dan hangat seperti Ray Reniel, ataupun perasaan ingin main FB seperti Micahel Reniel, ataupun perasaan ingin main PB seperti Anthony Reniel dan Christian Reniel, ataupun keinginan untuk cepat-cepat untuk menulis novel seperti Arina Reniel,

Ataupun persaan seperti ingin bebas seperti awan, pengharapan akan Natsume Hyuuga dan Ikuto Tsukiyomi ada di dunia nyata, keinginan untuk membeli game Nintendo DS Shugo Chara!, Gakuen Alice, Alice Human Sacrifice, Heart no Kuni no Alice, Clover no Kuni no Alice dan Joker no Kuni no Alice versi Inggris dan dijual di Indonesia seperti yang dilakukan oleh Author saat di sekolah. TIDAK SAMA SEKALI

Mikan memikirkan anak laki-laki di mimpinya yang mirip seperti Natsume. Kenapa anak laki-laki itu menangis dan ada dirinya di situ.

Tiba-tiba Mikan merasakan ada yang memelototinya. Dia melihat ke depan, Jinno-sensei sedang menulis catatan di papan tulis. Sumire juga sedang melihat ke arah papan tulis, begitu juga yang lainnya.

_Flinch_

Mikan perlahan-lahan mengarahkan kepalanya ke kanan, perasaan memelototinya berasal dari sana dan ternyata….hanyalah Natsume yang sedang menaikkan kakinya ke meja, kepalanya ditutupi oleh komik manga yang dibuka lalu ditaruh di wajahnya begitu saja dan dia sedang tidur.

Setidaknya itu pendapat Mikan tanpa menyadari orang yang di sebelahnya TIDAK tidur dan sedang memelototi dirinya oleh mata crimson-nya yang tetsembunyi dibalik manga itu.

~Prince and Princess~

"Arrghh!" jerit Mikan histeris yang langung mendapat jitakan di kepalanya. "Berisik, Mikan." ujar Hotaru agak kesal.

Mikan cemberut, "Tapi Hotaru! Bayangkan! Sudah beberapa hari ini aku merasa ada yang memelototiku! Bukan menatap, tapi MEMELOTOTI!"

_BAKA BAKA BAKA_

"Kalau kamu terus menjerit seperti itu, lebih baik kamu curhat sama orang lain saja." kata Hotaru. Mereka berdua sekarang sedang ada di atap sekolah. Sebenarnya kalau diminta curhat, Hotaru paling nggak suka. Namun, berhubung yang memintanya adalah sahabat karibnya dari kecil dan sekarang sedang amnesia dan hanya bisa mengingat tentang dirinya baru sedikit, Hotaru terpaksa mau.

Kalau nanti tiba-tiba Mikan ingat tentang dirinya, 'kan untung juga. Hotaru menatap Mikan yang masih cemberut. Gadis ini tahu siapa yang selama ini memelototi sahabatnya ini dari pagi sampai malam. Pokoknya 24 jam _full_. Siapa?

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Natsume Hyuuga.

~Prince and Princess~

"Mou, sebenarnya orang itu siapa sih?" gerutu Mikan. Dia sedang memikirkan siapa yang sedang memelototi dirinya akhir-akhir ini. Tanpa sadar, Mikan sampai di sebuah pohon Sakura.

'_Lho, kok kayaknya aku tahu pohon Sakura ini, ya? Oh ya! Ini, 'kan pohon Sakura yang ada di mimpiku akhir-akhir ini!' _pikir Mikan.

"_Mulai sekarang aku akan selalu berada di sisimu supaya kau tidak sendirian lagi!" ujar Mikan kecil itu kepada anak laki-laki yang sama seperti di mimpinya yang lain. Kedua jari kelingking mereka bertaut._

"_Benarkah?" tanya anak laki-laki itu. Mikan kecil menggangguk._

"_Aku berjanji, …..Natsume"_

Kepala Mikan terasa sakit sekali. Mikan hanya bisa memikirkan kalau anak laki-laki itu adalah Natsume. Bagaimana dia bisa melupakan janjinya kepada Natsume dan bagaimana dia bisa sedekat itu dengan Natsume yang menurutnya mesum dan dingin kepadanya sebelum dia ditarik ke dalam kegelapan.

Sebelum tubuh Mikan terjatuh ke tanah, seseorang bergerak cepat dari belakang pohon Sakura. Lebih tepatnya seorang pemuda. Pemuda itu berambut hitam dan memakai topeng kucing hitam. Mata merah crimson-nya menatap Mikan lekat-lekat. Seolah Mikan akan pergi, dia memeluk Mikan sangat erat dan membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Mikan yang dia tahu Mikan tidak akan mendengarnya,

"Aku mencintaimu, Mikan"

**Fr3Ya-cHaN : Selesai…..**

**Anthony : Kok lesu gitu?**

**Fr3Ya-cHaN : Ya…., bayangin gak? Shugo Chara Encore udah keluar di Mangafox! Itu FINAL CHAPTER! TAPI APA? Aku sudah menunggu selama 3 BULAN! 3 BULAN! Dan masih saja nggak ketahuan, kalau Amu sama siapa! Walaupun ada adegan Ikuto meluk Amu sama nyium hidungnya dia, tapi tetap saja Amu masih gak ketahuan sama siapa! DAN APA? HIDUNG? Harusnya di BIBIR! Gak terima!**

**Everyome : -sweatdrops-**

**Ray : Em…review?**


	9. Chapter 7 The Past

**Fr3Ya-cHaN : Halo semuanya! Sudah lama- (ditimpuk readers pake sandal)**

**Anthony + Michael : HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Fr3Ya-cHan : Nyebelin! Jeje! Kejar mereka trus pukulin!**

**Jennifer : Eh, gw yang harusnya merintah bukan lu!**

**Fr3Ya-cHaN : (menyodorkan kaus punya kau-tahu-siapa)**

**Jennifer : ! (ngejar Anthony dan Michael)**

**Ray + Nathania + Fr3Ya-cHaN : HAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Christian : Woi!**

**

* * *

**

"_I want to remember my past, because that I will have my future"_

_

* * *

_

**Prince and Princess**

**Chapter 7 : The Past**

Terdengar desahan napas yang memburu dan erangan kesakitan. Para suster dan dokter sibuk membantu seorang wanita melahirkan di ruangan bertembok putih itu. Sementara suami dan anak laki-lakinya menunggu di luar dengan cemas.

"Otou-sama, ada apa dengan Okaa-sama?" tanya anak laki-laki yang masih berumur 3 tahun itu.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Tenang saja, Tsubasa," jawab ayahnya menenangkan putranya yang heran dan cemas mendengar ibunya menjerit-jerit di balik pintu yang sudah 30 menit dimasuki ibunya. Padahal dirinya sendiri amat sangat gelisah.

"Anaknya lahir!" seru seorang suster yang keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Bergegas ayah dan anak itu -yang langsung digendong oleh ayahnya- masuk. Mereka berdua melihat seorang bayi yang ada di dekapan ibunya yang berkeringatan dan tampak senangnya.

"Selamat, Yang Mulia. Bayinya amat sehat dan cantik," kata dokter itu sambil tersenyum.

Waktu itu jam 12 malam lewat 1 detik. Waktu yang menunjukkan pergantian hari dari tanggal 31 Desember dengan 1 Januari. Hari itu merupakan pergantian tahun dan hari kelahiran putri Kerajaan Sakura, Mikan Sakura.

~Prince and Princess~

"Mikan, kau di mana?" seru Tsubasa sambil mencari adiknya yang berumur 4 tahun. Hari sudah mulai gelap dan adiknya itu masih belum pulang juga. Tsubasa bingung harus mencari ke mana lagi. Dia sudah mencari di kamar adiknya, kamarnya, kamar orangtuanya, kamar para pelayan, taman, WC bahkan got di depan kerajaan sudah dia cari tapi adiknya belum kelihatan batang hidungnya juga.

Tsubasa berhenti sejenak, berpikir dan berjalan ke arah kota.

~Prince and Princess~

"Na na na na~" terdengar nyanyian dari orang yang Tsubasa cari dari tadi. Mikan sedang memakai jas hujan berwarna pink dan membawa payung berwarna pink juga. Ternyata 5 menit dari adegan Tsubasa di atas, turun hujan yang amat deras sehingga menyebabkan pangeran yang malang itu terguyur hujan.

Posisi Mikan saat ini berada di perbatasan Kerajaan Sakura dan Kerajaan Hyuuga yang letaknya 30 km dari istana. Kalau bagaimana Mikan sampai situ, cuma Author yang tahu.

Perbatasan dua kerajaan itu merupakan hutan pohon Sakura. (**Ray :** Memangnya ada 'hutan pohon Sakura'? **Semuanya :** Gak ada!) Ok, coret yang bagian 'hutan pohon Sakura' diganti dengan 'kumpulan pohon Sakura'. **(Semua:** Kayaknya gak ada bedanya deh)

Mikan sedang menciprat-cipratkan genangan air dengan kakinya sambil terus bernyanyi. Dia melirik sebuah pohon Sakura yang besar dan melihat bayangan seseorang di (**Jennifer :** STALKER! **Fr3Ya-cHaN:** BUKAN!) salah satu cabang pohon itu. Awalnya Mikan tidak yakin, tapi kemudian dia bergerak mendekati pohon Sakura itu.

Dan dengan lihainya, Mikan memanjat pohon itu dalam waktu 30 menit. Dia melihat ada seorang anak laki-laki yang sedang menangis, seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam. "Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?" ujar Mikan sambil menyodorkan payung ke arahnya. Anak laki-laki itu berbalik dan menatap ke arah Mikan. Matanya yang berwarna _crimson_ itu langsung menajam melihat siapa yang memperhatikan dirinya.

"Sedang apa kau disini? Pergi!" bentak anak itu kasar. Mikan yang merasa tersinggung segera berkata, "Tidak mau! Kau 'kan sedang menangis! Tidak mungkin aku membiarkanmu begitu saja!"

"Aku bilang pergi, ya pergi!"

"Tidak mau!"

"_Old hag_!"

"Apa itu sejenis makanan?"

"Dasar Polkadot bodoh!"

"Hey! Apa yang polka- KAU MENITIP CELANA DALAMKU!"

"Ah, berisik! Kau yang menunjukkannya!"

"Dengar, aku cuma ingin menghiburmu karena kau butuh orang yang bersandar!"

"Bilang saja kalau kau cuma merasa kasihan!"

Mikan terdiam sejenak dan kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Kenapa kau tertawa? Dasar gila!" tanya anak laki-laki itu kasar. "'Tuh 'kan, kau butuh tempat bersandar! Kau ini benar-benar tertutup, ya!"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya anak laki-laki itu bingung. "Kau bilang kalau aku cuma merasa kasihan padamu, itu menunjukkan kalau sebenarnya kau ingin tempat bersandar tapi bukan atas rasa kasihan. Aku cuma ingin mendengarkan ceritamu, aku terbiasa akan hal itu di istana."

"Istana? Kau seorang putri?" tanya anak laki-laki itu. "Benar! Namaku Mikan Sakura! Siapa namamu?" tanya Mikan balik.

"…Natsume. Natsume Hyuuga."

~Prince and Princess~

"Mikan! Akhirnya kau pulang!" seru Tsubasa melihat adiknya itu. Dia langsung berlari dan memeluk Mikan. "Mikan," terdengar suara perempuan.

"Okaa-sama!" seru Mikan dan berlari memeluk mamanya. "Mikan, kami ada kabar baik untukmu." kata Yukihara. "Kau akan bertunangan, Mikan" sambung Yuka. Dan hasilnya adalah….Tsubasa pingsan, Yukihara yang dari tadi tersenyum membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok berkali-kali dan Mikan yang tersenyum (?).

"Eh, aku senang sekali!" seru Mikan riang. Dasar anak-anak jaman dulu ya…

~Prince and Princess~

-skip time-

-Hari H-

Hari ini adalah hari pertunangan Mikan dengan hanya-Author-tahu-siapa. Mikan sudah didandani dan memakai gaun berwarna putih dengan hiasan pita jingga. Setelah berkali-kali memberi salam kepada para tamu, Mikan mendekati mamanya yang kebetulan sedang meminum anggur.

"Okaa-sama, siapa 'sih yang akan bertunangan denganku?" tanya Mikan penasaran. "Ah, orang itu-" jawaban Yuka terputus karena terdengar bunyi terompet dan seruan "Kerajaan Hyuuga telah datang!".

Para tamu langsung menundukan kepalanya dan tampaklah 3 orang di pintu masuk. Yang satu adalah orang dewasa, berambut hitam dan bermata hitam, lalu anak laki-laki, berambut hitam dan bermata merah _crimson_, dan anak perempuan, berambut hitam dan bermata merah _crimson_.

Mereka bertiga mendekati Yuka dan Mikan. Yuka berbicara dengan raja Hyuuga yaitu Hijiri Hyuuga dan Mikan malah menatap anak laki-laki itu dan berseru, "Natsume? Sedang apa kau di sini?".

"Berisik, polkadot." jawab Natsume kasar. Tentu saja Mikan cemberut masam. Anak perempuan yang menyaksikan perjumpaan mereka yang kasar langsung berkata, "A-Anu, maaf, namaku Aoi Hyuuga dan umurku 2 tahun. Walaupun Natsume nii-sama agak menyebalkan namun tolong dimaafkan."

"He, namaku Aoi-chan, ya? Kenalkan, namaku Mikan Sakura! Senang berkenalan denganmu!" ujar Mikan riang sambil tersenyum dan entah kenapa mereka langsung akrab sambil saling berpikir kalau orang yang baru dikenalnya itu manis.

"Oh ya, Natsume! Kenapa kau ke sini?" tanya Mikan cepat. "Polkadot, aku di sini karena ayahku yang bodoh itu membuat aku bertunangan dengan Tuhan-tahu-siapa." jawab Natsume acuh. "He, aku juga sama!" jawab Mikan jujur.

Keduanya menyadari sesuatu dan terdiam sambil berdoa bahwa yang dipikirkan mereka bukan kenyataan. "Mikan," kata Yuka "rupanya kamu sudah kenal dengan Natsume, tunanganmu, ya!"

Hening

"HEEEE!" jerit Mikan dan Tsubasa(?) yang entah kapan sudah di situ. "O-Okaa-sama! Aku nggak mau!" sergah Mikan cepat.

"Lah, kamu 'kan sudah setuju?" tanya Yuka. "Itu 'kan karena Mikan gak tau!" seru Tsubasa kesal.

"Aku gak mau, Okaa-sama!"

"Benar! Lebih baik Mikan menikah denganku!"

"Iya, aku lebih baik menikah dengan Tsubasa-niisama!"

"Kalian 'kan saudara!"

"Sudah, lebih baik Mikan menikah dengan Otou-sama saja!" seru Yukihara(?). Yuka yang kesal akhirnya kehilangan kesabaran.

BUK! BUK! BUK!

Walhasil, ketiga orang itu duduk bersimpuh dengan benjol di kepalanya. "Kalian tuh ya! Kekanak-kanakan banget sih! Mikan, kau sendiri yang setuju dan tersenyum senang! Tsubasa, Mikan itu adikmu! Kau benar-benar _sister-complex_! Yukihara, Mikan itu anakmu! Kau ini psikopat apa? Mentang-mentang anakmu manis, hah?" bentak Yuka seram.

"Ma-Maaf, _Ma'am_…" ujar ketiganya pelan.

Dan akhirnya Mikan dan Natsume dibiarkan berdua di taman. Merka berjalan-jalan keliling taman tanpa bicara satu sama lain. "Ne, Natsume." ujar Mikan. "Waktu itu, kenapa kau menangis?"

Natsume semula hanya menatap Mikan, menghela napas dan menggandeng tangan Mikan untuk pergi dari situ. "Na-Natsume? Kita mau ke mana?" seru Mikan.

Mereka akhirnya sampai di hutan terlarang. "Natsume, ini 'kan hutan terlarang? Kita gak boleh masuk ke sini!" rengek Mikan yang tidak dipedulikan oleh Natsume.

Mereka berhenti di sebuah danau besar yang diselimuti dengan kunang-kunang dan disinari oleh cahaya bulan. "Duduk," perintah Natsume sambil menepuk daerah tanah di sebelahnya. Mikan menuruti kemauan Natsume. "Aku" kata Natsume pelan "Aku menangis karena ibuku meninggal sebulan yang lalu."

"Ibuku meninggal karena kecelakaan. Memang sudah lama tapi tetap saja aku masih bersedih." aku Natsume. Dia menengok ke arah Mikan dan mendapati Mikan sedang menangis. "Ke-Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Natsume bingung.

"Ha-Habis Natsume…i-ingin me-menangis' ujar Mikan tersendat-sendat. Bola mata Natsume membesar dan dia berpikir, _Ah.._

Natsume menarik tangan Mikan dan memeluknya. _Ini air mataku, ya…_

Natsume semakin memeluk Mikan dengan erat.

Setelah sekian lama, Mikan akhirnya berhenti menangis. Mikan mengambil tangan Natsume dan menautka jari kelingking mereka berdua. "Mulai sekarang aku akan selalu berada di sisimu supaya kau tidak sendirian lagi!" ujar Mikan senang. "Benarkah?" tanya Natsume.

"Aku berjanji, Natsume."

Natsume berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya. Mikan tidak bergeming. "Ada apa, Mikan? Ayo kita kembali." kata Natsume. Mikan tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya. Mereka bergandengan tangan.

Kebahagiaan itu tidak berlangsung lama, Mikan tersandung dan terjatuh menimpa Natsume. Dan saat keduanya membuka matanya, bibir mereka bersentuhan.

"Cepat berdiri, polkadot" ujar Natsume kesal di bibir Mikan. Mikan spontan berdiri. "I-Itu ciuman pertamaku, tau!" seru Mikan kesal sambil memerah. "Cis, salahmu sendiri, Ichigo-kara" kata Natsume kesal. Ah, Mikan. Asal kau tahu saja, itu juga ciuman pertama Natsume dan Natsume sempat mukanya memerah.

**Fr3Ya-cHaN : Selesai!**

**Michael : Selesai? Bagian Hotaru dan Rukanya mana?**

**Fr3Ya-cHaN : Ah, iya! Aku lupa + males! Pokoknya Mikan tuh ketemu sama Hotaru itu kayak yang pertama kali mereka ngomong di aslinya. Baca aja Gakuen Alice volume 1. Kalo Ruka, dikenalkan Hotaru.**

**Anthony : Gak lucu banget, sih**

**Fr3Ya-cHaN : Gak peduli!**


	10. Chapter 8 Finally

"…_.__And I'm only me when I'm with you"_

_-I'm only me when I'm with you, Taylor Swift_

_

* * *

_

**Prince and Princess**

**Chapter 7 : Finally**

"Mikan… jangan mati dulu…"

"..Hentikan Tsubasa!.."

"…Mikan"

"…Mikan-neesama…"

Kepala Mikan terasa berat. Terdengar juga suara orang-orang. Ia membuka matanya dan mengerjapkannya berkali-kali dan melihat seluruh teman dan keluarganya berada di sekeliling ranjangnya.

"Hotaru.." ucap Mikan lirih. "Ada apa Mikan?"

"Maafkan sahabatmu yang bodoh ini, ya.." ucap Mikan sambil tersenyum. Ia menengok ke samping dan melihat Tsubasa. "Nee, Tsubasa-niisama. Bukankah kau ingin menikah denganku?"

Semuanya terdiam dan berusaha mencerna apa yang dimaksud Mikan. Tiba-tiba wajah Tsubasa berubah cerah dan berkata, "Mikan! Ingatanmu…sudah kembali!" seru Tsubasa kaget. Butuh waktu 2 detik untuk orang-orang selain Tsubasa untuk mengetahui apa yang telah terjadi.

Hotaru memeluk Mikan dan semuanya berbondong-bondong memeluk Mikan dan hanyut dalam kegembiraan mereka dan tidak menyadari bahwa sang **Black Cat** keluar dari pintu dengan wajah tersenyum. Senyum yang lembut.

~Prince and Princess~

"Mikan, apa kau sudah siap?" tanya Tsubasa. Ia mengenakan jas berwarna hitam, kemeja putih, dasi biru dan celana panjang coklat tua yang didonimasi oleh sepatu berwarna hitam.

"Ya!" jawab Mikan. Ia mengenakan gaun berwarna putih dengan pita coklat di bagian pinggangnya. Sebelum pergi, ia melihat ke arah luar jendela untuk menyaksikan sekumpulan orang-orang yang merayakan hari kepulangannya.

_Friday night beneath the stars,  
in a field behind your yard,  
you and I are paintin' pictures in the sky.  
And sometimes we don't say a thing;  
just listen to the crickets sing.  
Everything I need is right here by my side.  
And I know everything about you  
I don't wanna live without you_

Hari itu adalah hari Jumat. Semua orang dari kalangan rakyat biasa sampai bangsawan hadir di pesta yang megah itu. Mikan berdansa dengan Tsubasa. Sepasang kakak adik yang terlihat bahagia.

Mikan mengingat kembali bayangan-bayangan ingatan itu. Saat dia bermain bersama Natsume, saat dia tertawa dan menangis bersamanya. Kadang mereka bercerita tentang rahasia satu sama lain. Mikan tersenyum mengingat itu.

_I'm only up when you're not down.  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.  
It's like no matter what I do.  
Well you drive me crazy half the time;  
the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.  
And I'm only me when I'm with you_

_Kalau dipikir-pikir ,_pikir Mikan. _Aku bisa menjadi diriku sendiri saat bersama Natsume…_

Ia sekilas melihat Susanna dan Geovania tersenyum melihat dirinya sambil tersenyum. Ia juga melihat Aoi dan Youichi yang sedang tersenyum satu sama lain dengan muka memerah serta Ruka yang sedang mengecup pipi Hotaru. Musik 'pun berhenti. Setelah saling memberi salam, Mikan pergi ke arah meja minuman sementara Tsubasa berdansa dengan Misaki. Terdengar suara laki-laki dari belakangnya.

"Maukah anda berdansa denganku, tuan putri?"

_Just a small town boy and girl  
livin' in a crazy world.  
Tryin' to figure out what is and isn't true.  
And I don't try to hide my tears.  
The secrets or my deepest fears.  
Through it all nobody gets me like you do.  
And you know everything about me.  
You say that you can't live without me_

Mikan menoleh dan mendapati Natsume sedang tersenyum dengan lembut ke arahnya. Jantung Mikan langsung berderap dengan kencang dan ia merasa mukanya memanas. Mikan menggangguk kecil dan menerima uluran tangan Natsume.

Tangan yang besar dan hangat. Seketika itu juga Mikan merasa dirinya menghangat. Natsume membimbingnya ke tengah lantai dansa. Musika berbunyi, khusus untuk mereka berdua saja.

Masing-masing saling melihat ke mata satu sama lain. Terhanyut oleh pandangan mata mereka masing-masing sambil mengingat dan merasakan manis-pahit kenangan mereka dulu. Serta janji yang mereka buat untuk selalu bersama.

_I'm only up when you're not down.  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.  
It's like no matter what I do.  
Well you drive me crazy half the time;  
the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.  
And I'm only me when I'm with you_

Natsume berhenti di tengah dansa. Ia melepaskan tangan Mikan yang lain dan merogoh kantung celananya. Ia berlutut dan memegang tangan Mikan. Sekejap dunia terasa sunyi.

Natsume mengulurkan tangannya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah. Dibukanya kotak itu dan menampilkan sebuah cincin sederhana dengan berlian kecil di atasnya.

"Maukah kau menikah denganku, Mikan? Bukan sebagai pangeran dan putri yang sudah dijodohkan tetapi sebagai dua manusia yang saling jatuh cinta satu sama lain, maukah kau menikah denganku, Mikan?"

_When I'm with anybody else it's so hard to be myself.  
Only you can tell_

Air mata bahagia menetes di pipi Mikan.

"Ya, Natsume."

_That I'm only up when you're not down.  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.  
It's like no matter what I do.  
Well you drive me crazy half the time;  
the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.  
And I'm only me  
Who I wanna be  
Well, I'm only me when I'm with you  
With you  
Uh huh  
Yeah_

~Prince and Princess~

Di sebuah ruangan, Mikan yang sudah terlihat lebih dewasa menatap ke arah sebuah foto. Di belakangnya, Natsume sedang memeluk dirinya yang sedang hamil dengan penuh kasih sayang dan melihat ke arah foto itu juga. Foto mereka berdua saat hari pernikahan mereka.

**THE END**

**Fr3Ya-cHaN : Hueek! Hiks hiks…**

**Jennifer : Cup cup, jangan nangis!**

**Anthony : Iya, de. Gua tau lu terlalu terharu sama ceritanya.**

**Arina + Michael + Christian + Ray : Betul!**

**Fr3Ya-cHaN : Kata siapa gua terharu ama endingnya? Gua terharu pada diri gua sendiri yang akhirnya bisa bikin cerita yang benar-benar selesai.**

**-Sweatdrop-**

**Fr3Ya-cHaN : Whatever. By the way! Dengar-dengar baik semuanya ya tentang ide cerita yang baru!**

**Aku mengadakan 'Fairy Tale Project' yang berisi tentang cerita putri yang dibikin kehidupan modern kayak Cinderella atau Snow White gitu. **

**Ide ceritanya adalah :**

**Cinderella**

**Snow White**

**Sleeping Beauty**

**Alice in Wonderland**

**Beauty and The Beast**

**Untuk sementara ini, aku udah bikin plot tentang Cinderella yang berjudul "Looking For Cinderella"**

**Summary : Mikan Sakura terkurung dalam sebuah puri dan harus menyamar menjadi pelayan laki-laki untuk sahabatnya, Hotaru Imai. Hal itu dikarenakan oleh rahasia Mikan yang disimpan jauh di lubuk hati dirinya sendiri. Suatu hari, Hotaru memperbolehkan Mikan menjadi dirinya sendiri dalam sebuah pesta topeng yang diadakan oleh teman Hotaru, Ruka Nogi. "Hanya hari ini saja, Mikan. Kau boleh menjadi 'Mikan Sakura' dan aku mohon jangan berbuat yang tidak-tidak. Kau mengerti, Mikan?" "Ya, Hotaru."**

**Pairing : Mikan x Natsume**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Sampaikan saran kalian lewat review atau ingin bisa mengenalku add aku di FB: **


End file.
